


Demons

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 20 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Demons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Maiko.

In retrospect, Zuko realized his time with the Avatar’s group had been like living on an island, far away from his real life and its demands. They were his friends now, yes, but the dynamics they had developed together didn’t adapt very well to the real world.

There wasn’t any room now to be the person he’d been when he was with them. He’d had hope then; he’d had glimpses of his life becoming something he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams. He’d gotten to know _her_ , and his life kept trying to wrap itself around her like that was the natural thing to do, and he was so fucking afraid he could barely think straight.

The very idea of it was a mess from every perspective – politically, logistically, _emotionally_. It would hurt people. It would fuck everything up. And the thought of her made him _ache_ , and he didn’t know why.

So when Mai came back, he slid right back into that part of his old life. Mai was comfortable. He didn’t feel like he had swallowed a hundred butterflies in her presence.

And, if he ever lost her, he might even have a chance to recover.


End file.
